phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.226.32.194
Your changes have been removed The changes you made to the pages for Django, Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have been removed. Some of them were just opinions that didn't belong on the page, but the one about Linda Flynn's height and weight was definitely out of line. The fact that you did it twice was not appreciated. Each of those was a "bad faith" edit and do not help our community. If your reason for being here is to make edits like that, you should reconsider why you're doing that or else go someplace else. — RRabbit42 20:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Your changes have been removed again The changes you have put into the pages have been removed again. I'm going to list them here. 1. Attack of the 50 Foot Sister: statement about Linda Flynn's height and weight. 2. Linda Flynn: same statement about height and weight. 3. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Doofenshmirtz has a BFF list. 4. Django Brown: He really wants to put his foot behind his head. 5. Unfair Science Fair: Sculpey World favorite. 6. Buford: un-named nemesis from many episodes. 7. Baljeet Patel: un-named nemesis from many episodes, hair is not a wig, Sculpey World favorite, doesn't own a unicycle. You need to start providing a source for each statement. 1 and 2: Which episode and which scene says that Linda Flynn is really tall and overweight? 3: Which episode shows that Doofenshmirtz has a BFF list? 4: This one's kind of obvious. Why bother saying it? 5. What is the "Sculpey World" website? A search for "Sculpey World" and Phineas turned up zero results on two different search engines. 6. Who is Buford's nemesis, and which episode(s) is that shown? 7. Who is Baljeet's nemesis? Can't really be Buford, since the relationship between the two isn't that of a nemesis. :We know his hair isn't a wig. The only time it was shown to be a wig was in a dream sequence. :What is the "Sculpey World" website? A search for "Sculpey World" and Baljeet turned up zero results on two different search engines. :Which episode did Baljeet borrow a unicycle from this un-named nemesis? Without providing proof, all of this is your opinion on what you want it to be, rather than what is shown in the episodes. And the fact that you seem determined to keep putting them in brings you closer to being blocked as a vandal. Provide a reason for each one or else stop putting them into the pages. —RRabbit42 02:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked. Your changes will be reverted again. Sculpey World has no place on this site. It has nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. If you can behave, your block will expire in 3 days and you can try and contribute again. Any question, you can click on the email link on the side of my user page. —Topher 21:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :When asked for a reson why you're making changes, creating a new page where the first thing it says is "Sculpey World is a made up place where Sculpey dolls live" is not the way you go about proving your edits are valid. If Topher had not already added you to the block list, I would have. Persisting in adding in unproven things when you have been told not to qualifies as vandalism. :I already review each edit that is made, but I will especially be watching what you do after the block period expires. If these are examples of why you want to be here, then you need to go someplace else. Topher and I can make the block permanent if you decide to continue making unwanted changes. — RRabbit42 00:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC)